The Little Mermaid
by moustachelove
Summary: Princess Antonia is the youngest daughter of King Triton, and after coming in contact with a human, she will do anything to meet him again, no matter what the cost. Based more-so on the Hans Christian Anderson fic than the Disney film.


_Title: The Little Mermaid_

_Summary: Princess Antonia is the youngest daughter of King Triton, and after coming in contact with a human, she will do anything to meet him again, no matter what the cost. Based more-so on the Hans Christian Anderson fic than the Disney film._

_Characters: Antonia Fernandez Castilla as Ariel, Lovino Vargas as Eric, Feliciano as Flounder, Roderich as Sebastian, Cousin Francine in place of the grandmother, Arthur as Ursula/Sea Witch, and Michelle as the Princess., with minor other characters._

Notes: I decided there was nothing wrong with combining both of the two portrayals of The Little Mermaid, which is my favorite story/movie of all time. Of course, I'm still deciding on which ending to use...

* * *

Oh, we are the daughters of Triton  
Great father who loves us and named us well  
Aquata,  
Andrina,  
Arista,  
Atina,  
Adella,  
Allana

And then there is the youngest in her musical debut  
Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you  
To sing a song she wrote herself, her voice is like an sweet aroma  
She's our sister, little Antonia…

"Wow, Gilly, look what I found!"

It was just another day under the sea—well, not exactly. It was actually a very special occasion: the youngest of King Triton's daughters would be turning eighteen. There would be grand party and celebration that night, right before she was allowed to go and visit the surface world. Of course, the curious princess wanted absolutely nothing to do with the party, but there was no way she was turning down a trip to the surface world.

Sadly, there were very strict rules in the kingdom, and the most important one was that a mermaid or merman alike was ever allowed to go to surface world for any reason unless specified by the king himself. It was rumored anyone who went up never came back, or if they did, it was long after they'd gone missing and they had such horrible, gruesome stories to tell.

Princess Antonia had a bit of a knack for finding and collecting things that the surface people, or as her father had called them, "humans", let slip away into the ocean. Brushes, jewelry, and tons of things she didn't know the proper name for were stored into her room, only known about to her best friend, Gillian, and her cousin, Francine. She longed to walk on land someday, longed to see what it was like to be human.

Francine was known around the kingdom for her amazing skills with the other animals and carrying gossip. Lately, she'd been talking to a bird who'd give her every detail of the human world, which had peaked Antonia's interest, especially when there were things like shopping, "video games", and "cellphones" up there. She didn't know what they were, but they had to be really cool!

"What's it now?" The platinum blonde swam over to her, her red tail making waves in the water. "Is it another tinklething?"

Antonia giggled, turning to show off a small cross-like dagger tied onto a red ribbon. "Nah, but this is way cooler!"

"Don't you…kill people with those?" Gillian questioned, but Antonia rolled her eyes, swimming ahead to look in another pile of "treasure".

"The point is that we're more alike to the humans than Papa realizes," She says, tossing the dagger aside and digging through rocks. "Isn't that great? Maybe we'll get to go up there more! It'll be a fish-covery!"

Gillian groaned, "Not another fish pun."

"I can't help it," Antonia smiled, "They're very funny to me!"

The two girls dug around a bit more before the servants came looking for them, so she was only stuck with the dagger for now. Reaching the castle and waving goodbye to Gillian, she noticed all her sister swimming around, getting ready for the party she never even asked for. Her mood deflated just a little bit, but spotting one of her fishy friends she squealed and swam to her window, letting him in. "Hola, Feli!"

"Ciao, Antonia!" She'd known the cheeky flounder ever since he was a guppy, and he was still one of the cutest fishes she'd ever met. "Are you ready for the party?"

She sighed, plopping on her bed and hugging one of her shells tight. "It's not that I'm ungrateful, because trust me, I am! I really love everything Papa does; I just don't like being the center of attention or anything. Everyone expects me to do certain things and act a certain way, but what if I'm not what they expect at all?"

"That's their lost," He swam over, floating over her head. "You're the coolest mermaid I've ever known."

She laughed, "That's because I'm the only mermaid who won't kick you out."

"That, too!" He grinned, flittering beside her, "Now, let's get you all pretty so you can dance the night away!"

Antonia gave a small smile and went to her vanity, brushing her hair and humming to herself while Feliciano glanced through her drawer of treasures. "You found a dagger?"

She nodded, taking it from his mouth before he cut himself, "Gilly and I were in the shipyard this morning. I didn't get to look at it too good…"

Brushing some dirt off the blade carefully she gaped, "Feli, there's a name on it!"

"A name?" He swam over and squinted at the words, "R…Var..gas…That's a weird name."

"Maybe it stands for something?" Antonia shrugged, just as someone knocked on the door, and she shoved it behind her back, "W-Who is it?"

"Who else," Roderich the crab/royal advisor burst in, "You're not ready yet? This is unacceptable! Do I have to watch you to make sure of these things?"

"Not necessary?" She squeaked, swimming as smoothly as she could to her closet, tossing the dagger in the bottom and looking for a different top. "I was just getting a little side tracked, um, talking to Feli!"

Roderich was always again mostly everything that Antonia did, even if it was for the right cause or made perfect sense in her mind. He claimed it was part of his job to keep her in line and to make sure she didn't get killed, though the King would beg to differ more on the former than the latter.

"Be downstairs in _three_ minutes, or else." Roderich warned, clambering out and slamming the door. The princess took a deep breath of relief, shooing Feliciano off so she could change. Putting on a red shell top with diamonds around the outside, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She was a gorgeous princess, of course.

Swimming down the staircase, she smiled and waved at her sisters, their neighbors, and the crowd as she finally made it to the party. They all cheered as Roderich announced her to them all, "Princess Antonia Hernandez Castilla."

The party actually began and the big band began playing, everyone taking to the dance floor. She danced with a few of the many who offered before meeting her father, Feliciano right beside her.

"So do I get to go up now?"

The King gave her a look, "You're very eager, Antonia."

"Papa!" She clung to him, "You know I've been waiting years for this! No one will notice if I sneak off just for a little while."

He sighed, "Take Roderich with you."

She pouted, but as if he had super senses, the crab was quickly beside her. "Where are we going, your Majesty?"

"The surface world," Antonia grumbled in time with her father, who only rolled his eyes. "Don't make me regret this, Antonia."

"I won't," She perked up grabbing one of Roderich's claws and dragging him right through the open roof, her hair flying out of its bun and flowing behind her, Feliciano giggling and saying a goodbye to her father before following suit. She was finally about to do it! She finally about to see the surface—

"Look out!" Roderich screeched, tugging her out of the way of a speeding ball, narrowly missing her and the palace headed for the shipyard. "Maybe this isn't a good idea…"

"No, I'm going!" She continued all the way up to the top, hiding behind some rocks and for the first time, breathing in something that wasn't water.

Her green eyes widened at the sight of two boats, both with many burly and skinny men. She gasped as another round ball crashed right into one of the ships, the men all screaming and diving into the water and the ship caught on fire. They swam as quick as they could, right past her to the actual land, as the other ship took off in the opposite direction, one of the men in hats yelling at the other as his ship sank.

There was another loud noise as a man flew right off the ship, and into the water. Antonia gasped, "Roderich! Can humans swim like us?"

"Not really, they can't breathe—Princess!"

Antonia was already on the move, diving back under the water and grabbing the human by his waist, tugging him above the water and towards the land, dropping him as gently as she could on the sand. She covered her mouth in pure shock. Would the man be okay?

He had pretty brown hair, and his white shirt was soaked completely. He also had on these black things that covered his…what do you call them? Oh yeah, legs. He still wasn't moving however, and the princess could not let anyone die on her watch.

She was about to shake him a bit just as he started coughing up water, surprising her and making her duck under the water. He spit up a lot of water before sitting up, looking around. She turned to see the ship completely underwater, a few men still on it, already dead. She frowned deeply to herself. How could she have let something like this happen? On her birthday of all days?

"Hey, Lovino!" The man looked away from the ocean, back towards some other men who'd escaped, "Where's Captain?"

All the man could do was point towards the water.

The other men all put their hands over their chest and a few of them removed their hats. Antonia was confused. What did that mean?

They all patted the man on back, whose name was apparently Lovino. He looked very sad, his hazel eyes downcast in the water. Was the Captain someone important to him?

Antonia was about to swim away when Lovino's eyes landed right on her, widening as he moved backwards. "A-A merm-maid!"

She was so eager to go to him, so eager to ask him what her knew about mermaids, but she was suddenly being pulled down by none other than Roderich with help from Feliciano. "Guys, what are you doing?"

They turned to her, "It's not safe up there."

She crossed her arms, "Yes it is!"

"Antonia, for the ten minutes we were up there, ten of them died and you were about to be the eleventh." Roderich snipped, "Your father would have my head if I let something happen to you."

She scowled, swimming away from both of them, "Whatever, I don't care. I'm going to my room!"

This had to be the worst birthday in all of fish-tory.


End file.
